Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice making assemblies, and, more particularly, to ice making assemblies having ice trays with shaped ice cube cavities.
Description of Related Art
Traditional refrigerators have been known to include ice making assemblies. For example, it is known to provide an ice making assembly having an ice tray with shaped ice cube cavities. The ice tray is filled with a liquid, such as water, whereupon the liquid is frozen to produce ice cubes. However, conventional ice cube cavities produce ice cubes having a size and shape that matches the size and shape of the ice cube cavities. This size and shape is generally too large to fit through an opening in conventional bottles and cans (e.g., bottles of water, pop cans, etc.). Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an ice tray that produces ice cubes sized and shaped to be inserted into conventional bottles and cans. It would further be beneficial to allow a user to select the size and shape of cubes to be made.